


Eyes on the prize

by Planar_Snap



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shibari, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planar_Snap/pseuds/Planar_Snap
Summary: Yasha and Beau engage in some experimental rope based activities unaware that they aren’t completely alone.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Yasha, Polynein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

A low moan enriched with the satisfaction of a kiss delivered by soft lips rolls and pours out of her throat like honey from a jar slow, thick and oh so sweet. The muscles in her shoulders and neck snap taught as those lips explore the tattoo in her skin, the shades of both a contrast. Fingers rest themselves around her throat, the arm snaking up her chest, those fingers dragging loosely over mostly naked flesh little tingles of burning lightning shoot through her skin. 

The fingers drum against her throat that soft patter of warm skin against her own as another moan coalesces from deep within her, her husky voice full of lust as those fingers tighten just a little compressing, sending the message of who is charge of who....as if that wasn’t deliciously clear already. The fingers press in a little tighter, just enough to make her panting deep heavy breathes and gasps of need and want feel restricted as well letting her feel the presence of them as a long throaty purrrrrrr slithers out while her eyes roll back into her head a little. The thumb of the hand pushes up to prod at her bottom lip before tracing her jawline and slow stroking the underside of her jaw, from chin to neck and back again. She’s brought out of her revelry by the delightfully wet warmth of lips on her ear the words that trawl out vibrating her piercings.

“Who are you.?” 

“Yours.” Comes her breathy reply, it’s echoed but soft flick of the tongue and tut sound in her ear, that drifts into a growl. The fingers applying just a little more pressure. 

“Your’s....what....?” She lets out a low whine of regret as lips linger on her ear, warm and soft a stark contrast in sensation to the tightness that engulf her senses in other places. 

”Yuh.....Your’s Ma’am.” The hand at her throat squeezes softly then quickly slips around to the back of her head fingers briefly resting on the shaved parts and twining into her hair before giving the head a loose shove forward. The ropes holding her up creak and her suspended body sways slightly. 

“Good girl, remember your place and your words.” She moans slowly closing her eyes swimming a little from the rock to the head. It’s rough and harsh treatment for sure but the energy and sensations shooting through her veins are telling that part of her brain to shush and that it just feels too damn good. Her body is alight with feeling, the soft but tight rope holding her in place. The fabric itself is deep jade like her tattoo, it holds her arms folded behind her back, wrists bound to elbow, biceps laced around above and below her breasts, then forms a weaving cage around her abdomen and between her legs framing her sweat soaked writhing, tense body in rope. Her right leg drawn up and angled so it sits bound between elbow and calf then it stretches out. Her Ankle tied to both the metal bar above holding her up and back to her thigh. Her left leg dangles down but is bent it’s down ankle bound to her thigh, a rope snaking up from it to her arms. 

The taller woman in charge ducks around and comes face to face with her. Raising her chin with a single finger then leaning in to kiss her captive, it’s a slow long, deep and heavy lingering kiss. The kind that melted a couple into one being of passion and desire, lust need and want. The taller breaks the kiss, pulling back as she bites at her lovers lower lip. She can still taste her. Taste the whiskey from her breath, she licks her lips and snarls softly, a low growl of content and pleasure. With a snap of movement she’s on her lover again, both hands holding her face, fingertips applying the lightest of pressure as she holds the head in place and kisses her deeply. 

The bound captive let’s her mouth open to tongue invading her, feeling it roughly claim her mouth, poke at her tongue piecing, drive and probe as deep as it can, if she had her way she’d be able to rut and grind herself stupid against her lover’s chiseled and washboard chest. Currently the best she can do even for someone as flexible as she is, is to curl her fingers and toes and melt into the heavy kiss. 

Their lips break with the soft sound of flesh peeling off flesh, like someone rising from a leather couch. Her eyes look up through a frayed and loose fringe hair out of place to meet the heterochromia eyes of her lover. Their gaze makes her whimper and pant as a hand strokes and brushes her face, fingertips so very lightly brushing across sweat soaked skin that aches for the touch of those fingers. Another kiss this time on the top of her head, then another followed by a low purr as a thumb pushes at her lips. She opens them, while closing her eyes, and in almost greed filled act spreads her lips apart, but not wide enough that the thumb can slide straight into her mouth, immediately she starts to lick at it as the thumb slowly slides back and forth and back and forth. Her eyes snap wide as her lovers other thumb strums along the damp drenched folds of her sex, slowly circling and rubbing at it, while a finger teases entering her, she groans desperately around the thumb in her mouth and whines. Her lover slides that finger home then adds another spreading and swirling them as fucks the dark skinned woman’s mouth with her thumb. She leans close again her breath hot on her bound loves face. Her breath coo’ing out in soft purring whispers rolling out of her throat. 

“That’s it...,there’s my good good good girl, take your holes being stuffed like the good toy you are. Feel me stuffing them, claiming them. Know whose they are.” The bound woman groans around the thumb muttering formless words as it slips in and out rapidly. 

“Yes Beau....beg me to fuck you. Beg me to use you.” Groans escaped from her mouth muttered whimpers and pants of desperate need and want. The thumb in her mouth slides back and rests under her drool soaked chin, dribbles running down her chest. “Fuuuuu.”

**********

Down the hall one little blue tiefling lies in her own bed, mostly naked sans the leather corset she wears to give herself a little of the same feeling of restriction. Her legs are propped up on the headboard and spread wide, one hand between her legs, in between those soft soaked folds as she has been working at her aching sex constantly for the last several minutes. Her mouth is open wide and panting, her body tense as her orgasm nears. She presses her body down into the bed. But most notably should anyone have observed her they would have noticed the faint green glow coming from her closed eyes. Her tail twitches and flicks in her air as she presses one arm up against mattress getting so very very very almost nearly just about there. She’s seconds away from orgasm when the vision fades her spell loosing its grasp. She lets out a cry of frustration and flails almost tumbling off the bed eyes snapping open as she returns to herself. 

“But it was getting so good too.” She mutters to herself. And lays back panting, blushing deeply. Before she lets out another loud curse. She knows it’ll take ten minutes to scry again. Instead she pauses...panting...fingers still wedged inside her aching sex. A dangerous idea drifts into her mind as she casts a very familiar spell. 

“Hey Yasha. Don’t get mad but I was srcying on you, and it was really really hot but the spell finished.....could I come watch pretty please.” 

There is a long pause, heavy and ache filling before the reply has her scampering for the door to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

She gives an excited giggle and almost growl like purr, as the deft pale fingers work at her restraints. The taller woman gives her glare that says “must you.” She’s trying not to let on it’s her first time participating in something like this. She’s seen it many a time through her magic it even her own mothers clients. But to be in the proverbial and literal hot seat is a new experience for her. Infront of her the suspended form of a wide eyed Beau stares at her, she finds the expression hard to read, as she flexes her fingers and toes and pants desperate and needy, drool coats her face and chin running down her chest, breasts and onto her abs. Her damp folds are also soaked, juices covering her thighs and soaking the ropes holding her in position. 

She sits atop a cushion that will soon be ruined on a pilfered bar stool. Her ankles are firmly bound to the inside legs, using thick strong silken scarves, colored sea foam green, they loosely match the rope bound around her thighs in two taught coils. The same used to bind Beau. Her hand is lifted by her friend the warm pale fingers stroking her knuckles as it’s raised to warmer lips for a slow kiss, wet heavy Tattoo’d lips on her cool blue skin. The detached part of her brain is suddenly very grateful for her heritage and naturally cooler body temperature or she feels she might actually just spontaneously combust. 

Her hand is brought to the outside of her thigh where another silk scarf is wrapped about her wrist and knotted before being threaded through the coils on her, hitching her hand to outside and trapping it there. Her eyes drift up to taller woman and she pouts deeply “heeeey that’s no fair Yasha. Now i can only touch with one...” she trails off as the other woman begins to mirror her restrain with her left wrist. 

“How’re my supposed to touch now!” She pouts near Lethally and wriggles and squirms tugging against the cool silks of seafoam green and jade ropes. The taller woman stands and in two strides is behind her kneeling down, her lips bringing fire and burning heat and desire to the tieflings shoulder working up to her left ear resting her forehead against Jester’s horn. “You said you only wanted to watch.” 

“Buuuuuuuuut I wanna have happy Jester time too.” She squirms and moans trail flickering about as muscled and scarred arms encircle her, the lips kissing again at her neck and ear flower light on her skin. “First..... I’m going to give her what she craves.” Came the rolling growl of a possessive whisper. “Then I’m going to fuck her till she’s hoarse from screaming my name.” Punctuated by a hard possessive kiss on the neck under where her hair usually fell.   
“Then when she’s done, I’m going to have you earn your show by putting that sweet mouth of yours to work.” Another possessive kiss as fingers lightly dance and trace her thighs, causing her to groan and whimpers as she tugs and yanks at her restraints her fingers agonisingly close to being able to touch herself. “Then if you’re lucky and my favourite toy hasn’t passed out and you’re really good for me maybe she’ll have enough energy to eat out that eager.” She pauses and takes a breath. “Needy.” Another, Jester shivers at the warmth on her skin “desperate.” And another “aching little twat.” She closes her eyes and lets out a guttural groan, wriggling and squirming in frustration. The thunderous ache in her is spreading up and into her stomach and diaphragm. That ache that need that want the desperate craving. In that moment she meets eyes with Beau.

And she understands everything. 

She’s snapped back by a hand slightly jostling her torso, a thumb traces the line of the underbust corset laced around her waist. She feels the nose and then breath as Yasha switches sides burying her face in her hair. “Naughty, this needs to be tighter on you if you want to feel as restricted as my toy, shall we fix that.” She can feel those fingers, precise and skilled, moreso than most would think, work the laces, loosening then tugging them tight as though she would armour or her boot. She tugs and pulls at them causing a gasp as Jester feels the tighteness increase, not to an uncomfortable level but to a.....what feels like constricting presence. Just tight enough she can feel it’s pressure. Her ear is nuzzled again and she shivers at the tingle.

“Will you be a good girl and be quiet... or do I need to occupy that pretty little hole.” She squirms and whimpers biting her lip and groaning before the voice rings again, it’s tone a different kind of stern and instructing but also...some of the pretension is lost for an air of reality. 

”Like we talked about, use your words.” 

“I.....I’ll be good.” Kisses rain on her neck and ear and up over her horn to her head, hands run up from resting on her thighs to trace over the thick black leather of the corset, resting to cup her breasts and lightly flick at the nipples, as she stands a steps back. Bare footfalls mixing with Jester’s mewls. 

Beau watches her rise and stand over Jester’s bound form. She can’t help but consider how good she looks in leather, how much her lips want to caress and taste and the cool endlessly blue rounded, toned and slightly plump thighs, where those long fingers wriggle and struggle trying to touch herself, her juices glistening and starting to pool beneath her, she wonders if those fingers would feel cool inside her, if her tongue is cold, what that tail could do, she’s picturing it snaking up and down her spine when a hard slap to her sex snaps her out of mental revelry and distraction and into the physical with a heavy wet thwaap her eyes shoot wide open as she lets out an almost winded groan. 

One that’s suppressed as her suspended form is pressed against by Yasha. Mouth engulfing her’s into a deep heavy kiss, tongue swallowing her pained moan as it transitions into blissful whimpering. She feels arms ensnare her, one hand grips the rope holding her torso up, the other buries itself in her hair as a thigh is ground against her still stinging soaked folds. She tries her best to grind against it but the lack of purchase and leverage to move herself and buck against it but can’t. She feels the thigh push against her hard as it’s bounced and grinded into her. The tongue is locked in her mouth quelling her screams of pleasure and desperation. She knows in the deepest part of her brain as she’s kissed long, passionately and hungrily she’s needed as much as she wants this. That their acts of lovemaking and play are a symbiosis of want, need, care and love, belonging and family. The kiss is broken with a gasp, her lip tugged on as she sucks in air quickly. The hand in her travels down and starts to trace its way painfully slowly down fingers almost walking across her skin that feels like a breath of air on it might cause sensory overload. 

She catches Jester’s eyes and desperate caught in a loop of fascinating and desperation, for a microsecond of a. moment all she think about is Jester head between her legs, her legs pinning the tiefling in place, one set of toes idly teasing the base of her tail, her blue hair spilling over her thighs as she spends an age paying service to her. Before being drawn back to her her own sense by two fingers plunging into her, driven up by the pressure of the thigh grinding into aching swollen needy slopping sex. 

Those fingers slide and swirl two more tease her folds while the thumb strums at her clit. Her eyes loose focus as she feels her world tighten and the tension rise like she’s drowning in that desperate carnal need to just explode into a cascading fountain of pleasure. 

“Pleug Plugghbpp pleeeeee aaaaaase.” She grunts and out between ragged breathes barely able to inhale against the grinding of the thigh and invaders inside her. Before she feels something press against her forehead she tries, nearly lost in sensation, but there she is, Two heterochromiatic orbs meeting her own watering eyes, those deep unshaken eyes filled with echoes of love and control and safety, under those eyes she is complete and whole and protected.

Loved.

Yasha’s lips coat her face still slick and drool covered in kisses before she pushes against her bringing her lips so close she can feel them move when she speaks. 

“There’s my precious...you can cum Beau...let it out, release...you can give yourself to me...please my love give yourself over to release.” It starts as a throaty possessive growl that is clearly the bedroom Yasha and ends in a soft loving near plea for her to find the nirvana of release. As she finishes lips take hers into a soft kiss, tongues dancing as she cries out into Yasha’s mouth. Her body going tense as the thigh bouncing into her drives itself harder, and now she has permission to she gives herself to it and lets herself go with a whine full of delivered need and relived desperation as her body crests into blissful orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

She bites her lip so hard she’s afraid a fang might spill blood and tugs with all her might against the bonds but she just....can’t....quite...get...there. Her finger is so close to her aching, needy, desperate mound that she can allllmost brush it with a nail. As she’s been struggling her eyes haven’t left Beau and Yasha as the later ravishes the bound and utterly helpless monk. Her breath rips out in urgent gasps, almost matching Beau’s as Yasha grinds her to orgasm on her thigh. 

She’s now staring with abject fascination as Yasha leaves her hanging for a moment, she steps quickly, long hand reaching out to retrieve a knife. With a step and two quick slashes she cuts the rope suspending Beau, and supports her with her free arm. Muttering soft nothings to the Monk in her deep drop, she’s moaning lowly, Yasha carries her to the thick and soft looking rug by the rooms burning hearth and lies her down Before whispering something she can’t hear over the pounding heartbeat in her chest and head. Yasha is moving before Jester’s absolutely lust addled brain is tracking what she’s doing. She catches movements of taught muscle and eyes of purpose before Yasha is on her lips driving her tongue inside. She can taste Beau in more ways than one in that kiss. Her whimpers and moans turn to a low growling purr of pleasure, she’s so lost in it she almost doesn’t feel the cold blade brush past her skin as it slits through the silk around her ankle like a knife through butter. She jumps but Yasha keeps the pressured kiss on her and she groans into more, feeling another rapid slice slip through her other bond, then yelps in surprise as Yasha lifts her into the air. She’s carried hands still tied to her thighs through the air till she’s carefully deposited next to the groaning monk still writhing in orgasmic afterglow, she’s not even sure her friend is aware that she’s there.   
There’s a twack as leather hits the floor and the pants the so delightfully framed Yasha’s legs and arse are discarded. The tight leather frayed in places and well worn, loved if you will. In a moment she’s filling Jester’s vision, bringing herself to mount the teifling hovering just above her mouth. The scent is intoxicating and fills her nose to the degree she can almost taste it, dark damp curls filling her vision. 

“Time to earn your reward little sapphire.”

She raises her head to meet the descending sex as lips meet lips and she starts raining kisses. Nerves fly through her as her brain runs at nine hundred miles an hour, this is a first for her, she’s watched the act several times, she presses her lips against soft flesh and damp hair, nuzzling in and kissing, her tongue sliding out and probing slowly, giving cautiously experimental licks. The groans from above tell her something is right, mixed with the overwhelming heady scent of Yasha and her taste as well. She can feel added weight as Yasha pulls Beau up against her, holding her close as deft fingers slowly massage and knead her partners muscles caring for her as ropes are loosened. The heady scent, the soft responsive groans at moans from the woman above her, this is so different from her own experiences of touching herself, although it currently makes her ache to be touched, crave something to fill her, anything, she lets out a pained whine into Yasha’s folds. 

All the while she drives deeper, tongue exploring and probing, swirling between kisses and licks, she locks her lips on and probes deeply flicking her tongue in and out, pressing and exploring, lapping and nuzzling as she feels Yasha start to tense, moaning and grinding, rolling her hips, pressing against her increasingly eager and hungry mouth, she closes her eyes and moans as in accompaniment she brings her tails tip into contact with the base of her lovers spine, slowly sliding it up and down as her worship continues. Said process continues for several long drawn minutes, how long she can’t tell as time melts away as she delivers her ministrations to the barbarian. After some time she’s pulled from her trance like state as Yasha’s hand slides down to grip her hair lightly and her moaning and groaning increases rapidly, her thighs softly squeezing as she guides Jester’s head into delivering her a crashing Orgasm. Her mouth keeps working as Yasha as she quivers and pants desperately. 

Her eyes snap open as she feels a thumb tease at her own sex, exploring to press and stroke her clit as two fingers slide inside her spreading into a v and swirling slowly. She starts to roll and buck her hips madly as a third finger joins the other two. She looks up too see a tired looking Beau sporting a mischievous lopsided grin, leaning against Yasha, raining nuzzles and kisses down on neck. She says something Jester can’t hear over the pounding blood rushing through her head. She feels Beau’s hand increase in speed as it starts pumping rapidly now, thrust, swirl swirl, thrust, swirl, thrust, swirl random and rapid movements, in a mere minute or so she’s screaming out a muffled cry of release into Yasha’s sex before slumping back eyes closed and panting.

The next time she’s aware of herself Yasha’s hand rests atop her head, wrapping around her body and yup under her arm as she snuggles close to her lover, curling up against her. The fingers absently pet and tease her hair, tracing the base of her horns, stroking softly. The trios breath seems to rise and fall in synch as she looks down at Beau, head resting on Yasha’s stomach, hair splayed out and loose, her sweat sheened muscular body laying out across the bed limbs partly dangling off it limbs splayed out. One hand reaching across Yasha to stroke and circle Jester’s ankle bone lightly. The three lay mostly naked curled together in a sweat soaked pile, the room heavy with scents of sex, leather and sweat. She mewls and purrrrs as Yasha her head, kissing at the soft scars on Yasha’s neck and collarbone, her cool lips a surprising comfort against flushed warm flesh. 

“So how long have you been spyin’ on us Jess?” A lazy question drawls from Beau’s mouth. She blushes deeply before answering. “Oh erm well you know for a lettle bit? You guys aren’t very quiet sometimes you know.”

“Why do you think I’ve taken to gagging her.” Yasha chuckles softly before two fingers swat at her clipping her left nipple. “I’ll remember that next time I’m in charge.” Yasha winces as they impact her flesh, then smirks. “I don’t know I think you two would look gorgeous in matching outfits.” Her free hand strokes up along the the polished leather surface of Jester’s corset then to her neck circling it slowly. 

“Paired corsets, a nice supple leather collar each, all trussed up in silks.” Her finger snails up to Jester’s lip and slips into her mouth as it reflexively opens and she kisses at it. “having something to keep you both quiet, that was I can have you both stuffed from all angles. Then just set about teasing and teasing and teasing until I make one of cry for mercy.” There’s a low pop as her finger is pulled out from the eager hungry mouth, still revealing in her taste, her hand slides up to cover Jester’s eyes. “Maybe even nice tight blindfolds, help you focus on those poor aching urges for release.” 

As Yasha speaks Jester feels her stomach flip and flop, dipping into a low deep moan at the thought, as she lets the aching groan slide past her lips, Beau smirks, gripping her leg, pulling it to her and starting to softly nip kisses at her calf and nuzzling into her thigh. 

“I’m glad you fessed up Jessie....it’s gonna be a lot of fun having someone else to play with too.”

“It’s....nice to not just have happy Jester times by myself....plus I wanna try so many things you guys....like that one time when you put the dick on and did Yasha in the bum Beau.” She blurts out in return. Somehow managing to make both women blush in return, before the three collapse in soft giggles and chuckles, leading to burst of laughter, she smiles broadly, she’s with her friends her loves, her Beau and her Yasha and that she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.


End file.
